Silly Patrick!
by Bananadance2121
Summary: Patrick looses his mind! (what else is new?!)


Silly Patrick!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob!  
  
  
  
Narrator: Ah, another day in Bikini Bottom, when the jellyfish roam and where SpongeBob is awakened by the pink starfish.  
  
Patrick: JELLY FISHING, JELLY FISHING, JELLY FISHING!  
  
SpongBob: Hi pat. You ready to go to jelly fish fields?  
  
Patrick: Boy am I ever!  
  
SpongBob: Well let me feed Gary and get my net.  
  
Patrick: Hurry up! We have to catch the bus!  
  
SpongBob: (walks into kitchen and opens fridge) hmmmm, chomby chump, or choppy chew? What do you say Gary?  
  
Gary: Meow  
  
SpongBob: Okay choppy chew it is. (Fills bowl and puts can in sink.)  
  
Patrick: (losing his patience.) You ready yet?  
  
SpongBob: Almost, got to get my net.  
  
Patrick: How 'bout now?  
  
SpongBob: Patrick I Just said almost.  
  
Patrick: Now?!  
  
SpongBob: Okay, okay. I got my net, NOW we can go!  
  
Patrick: JELLY FISHING, JELLY FISHING, JELLY FISHING!  
  
(SpongBob and Patrick get on to the bus. Bus arrives at Jelly Fish Fields.)  
  
Driver: Next stop, Jelly Fish Fields  
  
SpongBob: Ready Patrick?!  
  
Patrick: (asleep on bus)  
  
SpongBob: (yelling and poking Patrick.) PATRICK WAKE UP WE ARE HERE!  
  
Patrick: (says while dreaming) I Didn't do it officer! Really! It was the yellow sponge who did it! Arrest him!  
  
SpongBob: (kicks Patrick)  
  
Patrick: (wakes up) sorry Spongdude I guess i must of fell asleep!  
  
(They both get off the bus and the bus drives away.)  
  
SpongBob: yeah and you were having a strange dream! But , now were at jelly fish fields, lets go JELLY FISHING!  
  
Patrick: (half asleep) yeah jelly fishing, good idea.  
  
SpongBob: Patrick, are you okay, you love to jellyfish. This morning you were excited, and now your.......not.  
  
Patrick: Oh, sorry. Little Sponge?  
  
SpongBob: Yeah Pat?  
  
Patrick: Were are we?  
  
SpongBob: Jelly Fish Fields-the land where the jellyfish happily roam.  
  
Patrick: Where is this so called JellyFish field?  
  
SpongBob: In Bikini Bottom! Duh!  
  
Patrick: What's B.I.K.I.N.I..B.O.T.T.O.M?  
  
SpongBob: Silly Patrick, don't play dumb with me.  
  
Patrick: WHY IN THE OCEAN AM I TALKING TO A YELLOW SPONGE?  
  
SpongBob: You sure your okay?  
  
Patrick: Do I look big in these shorts?  
  
SpongBob: PATRICK, SNAP OUT OF IT!  
  
Patrick: Snap out of what, these pants don't have snaps they are elastic.  
  
SpongeBob: Thanks for the details Pat, but if you haven't noticed, there are these perfect jellyfish that you are not catching.  
  
Patrick: What the barnacles are jellyfish?  
  
SpongeBob: (hoping around catching jellyfish. Laughing.) As if you didn't know Patrick.  
  
Patrick: No really what are they?  
  
SpongeBob: You know, those little pink and blue things that fly around and look like small octopuses, and they have spots, and buzz, and oh you know what they are.  
  
(Jellyfish start stinging Patrick)  
  
Patrick: (screams) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO ME! HELP ME LITTLE YELLOW SPONGE, HELP!!!!  
  
SpongeBob: Patrick, my name is SPONGEBOB, not "little yellow sponge!"  
  
Patrick: Okay S.P.O.N.G.E.B.O.B.  
  
SpongeBob: Come on Patrick let's go jelly fishing!  
  
Patrick: Who's PATRICK?  
  
SpongeBob: YOU ARE!  
  
Patrick: I am?  
  
SpongeBob: Okay Patrick, let's try this- I am Spongebob. You are Patrick. These are jellyfish.  
  
Patrick: Can I be a starfish instead of a Patrick?  
  
SpongeBob: You ARE a starfish, and your name is PATRICK!  
  
Patrick: Oh.  
  
SpongeBob: Do you understand now?  
  
Patrick: Yep! I'm a pink starfish named Patrick. You are a yellow sponge named Spongebob. These floating things are jellyfish.  
  
SpongeBob: (says sarcastically) Good Job Patrick! Your learning fast!  
  
Patrick: I know I am. I'm smart!  
  
SpongeBob: (sarcastic still) Yep you sure are Patrick.  
  
Patrick: Is that a bus?  
  
SpongeBob: YES IT IS PATRICK! GOOD JOB! Let's get on the bus and drive home!  
  
Patrick: OKAY!  
  
(Back at Spongebob's house)  
  
SpongeBob: So Patrick did you learn a lot from our trip to jellyfish fields?  
  
Patrick: Yep! I learned a lot. I think I am the smartest starfish in the sea!  
  
SpongeBob: (sarcastically) Yep I bet you are Patrick!  
  
Patrick: Who's Patrick?  
  
SpongeBob: I give up!  
  
Patrick: Give up what?  
  
SpongeBob: (shakes his head) forget it!  
  
Patrick: Forget what!?  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
It was my first fan fic, so I don't really know if it's that good. Please write reviews, so I know if it was good or not. I will write more Spongebob stories soon, and other ones too! So keep reading my stories! 


End file.
